


Existentialism at 1 AM

by bigass_nerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigass_nerd/pseuds/bigass_nerd
Summary: Hinata keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1 AM) questions and Kageyama only wants to go to sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	1. Existentialism at 1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic based off a prompt generated on https://prompts.neocities.org/. It takes place during the Tokyo summer training camp arc (S2). Some minor details (such as test scores, etc.) may be off, but it's mostly canon compliant. Also spoiler free. Enjoy :)
> 
> (please leave comments, I'd love to read them!)
> 
> -
> 
> P.S. While writing this fic I listened to Yours by Raiden & Chanyeol and I Do by Taeyeon, listen to them while reading if u wanna really ~vibe~ with the story ;)

“Hey Kageyama, what’s the purpose of life? Why do we even exist?”

On the last night of the Tokyo summer training camp, Kageyama Tobio’s partner, Hinata Shouyou, would not let him sleep in peace.

“Hinata you dumbass, it’s 1 AM. Do you want to actually play well tomorrow or are you gonna keep rambling?” Kageyama groaned. 

“Well, I can’t sleep right now,” Hinata said, squirming around in his futon, “and there’s so many questions in my head. They’re like _gwah_ in my brain and I just need to get an answer right now!!!”

Sighing, Kageyama rolled over to look at his orange-haired partner in the futon next to him. Hinata’s eyes were sparkling, just like they did whenever he spiked the ball. _I just want to sleep...why won’t this kid leave me alone?_ Kageyama wondered to himself. But something about the way the moonlight reflected off Hinata’s hair and the way his chestnut coloured eyes glimmered made his heart flutter, so he sat up and looked at him.

“I’ll answer one question and then we’ll go to bed, okay?”

“Yayyy!!” Hinata cheered. 

From somewhere across the room, Tsukishima mumbled groggily, “Please shut up, you simpleton.”

“Well?” Hinata whispered. “What do you think, Yamayama-kun?”

Hearing Hinata call him by his nickname made his heart race and his cheeks warm, but he tried to hide it by looking away. 

Kageyama was silent as he pondered on Hinata’s question. 

“Well, I think we exist to find our soulmates,” he said finally.

“No way, Ousama-yama believes in soulmates? Wow, I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Kageyama! What’s the point in a soulmate anyway?”

Scowling at the shorter boy, Kageyama said, matter-of-factly: “Us humans are lonely and flawed right? But there’s someone out there who completes you. When you find them, you complete each other, and bring out each other’s strengths. I think it’s a beautiful thing.”

Kageyama may or may not have been referring to Hinata when he said that, but it was true. That orange-haired dumbass completed him in every way, and when they were together, Kageyama felt invincible. 

He glanced over to Hinata, who seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Do we all have soulmates? If so, why? When will I find mine?” he asked.

“Hinata, I said I’d answer one question. I plan on playing my best tomorrow, so I’m going to bed now and I’d suggest you do the same.” Kageyama rolled onto his back and pulled the covers up to his chin.

“Kaaageeeyaamaaaaaaaaaaa please!!!” Hinata pleaded, dragging out all the vowels in his name.

When his black-haired partner didn’t answer, he continued pondering this subject. _Someone who completes you, _Hinata thought to himself. _Have I met someone who completes me? Have I met my soulmate yet? So many questions…._ __

____

____

He sat up and looked at Kageyama, who was already asleep, a hint of a smile on his lips. Hinata felt his insides grow warm, as he observed the boy who usually had a scowl on his face. 

_Well, Kageyama completes me in a way. His tosses use my abilities to the maximum, and we bring out each other’s strengths. Although, I am gonna beat him one day._

A realization dawned on Hinata.

He quickly shook Kageyama awake, and whispered urgently, “Kageyama! Kageyama-kun, wake up!”

Kageyama opened his eyes, piercing deep blue orbs that were staring right into Hinata’s soul. 

He expected Kageyama to yell at him for disrupting his slumber, or even hit him, but was thoroughly surprised when he softly asked, “What’s wrong, dumbass?”

Hinata’s heart was beating so fast that he was certain he was going to die on the spot.

“I-” he stammered, “I’m dying! I think!”

 _Goddamn it!_ He cursed internally. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do Kageyama’s eyes make me feel this way? And his hands and shoulders and arms and legs……._

Kageyama looked a little annoyed as he looked at his partner. “You’re dying?”

“Yes! I mean, no! I’m not anymore!” Hinata said, panickedly. “What I meant to say is, uhh, I think you’re my soulmate!”

_Oh my gosh, did I actually just say that? To Kageyama? Well, I guess now I’ll actually die._

Hinata quickly buried his face in his pillow and pulled his covers over his head. Then he sat up again and looked at Kageyama. Heat rushed into his face and ears.

Wordlessly, Kageyama sat up and looked at Hinata.

“I know.”

 _What the heck?_ Hinata thought. _He knows? What does he know?_

Yawning, Kageyama mumbled again, “I know you’re my soulmate. As long as I'm here, you're invincible. Remember?”

Of course Hinata remembered. That day would be eternally ingrained in his memory, and he could never forget about the tall, scary king who came into his world and shook it forever.

“...wait…”, Hinata started, “does that mean you like me or something?”

He blinked at Kageyama, wide-eyed and curious.

Kageyama, who was in the middle of yet another yawn, gave Hinata a _you-fucking-dumbass_ look, and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, duh. You didn’t notice?”

“No, Bakageyama, I didn’t. How was I supposed to? You’re always so mean to me.”

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up. He looked down and mumbled, “Well, uh, that’s good, I guess. I was scared that you didn’t like me back.”

_Wait._

“...Do you like me back?” he asked, slowly.

Hinata laughed.

“Wow, Kageyama’s scared of something other than nobody hitting his tosses! I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“My brain isn’t consumed by volleyball one hundred percent of the time.”

“Your failing grades would say otherwise,” Hinata teased.

“Shut up. I got a 41 on the last test; I passed.”

“Hah! I got 48. I beat you! Our score is 357-358”

“Whatever. Answer my question.”

Hinata started fidgeting and looking around, avoiding eye contact with Kageyama, who suddenly didn’t look very tired anymore.

“I do. I mean, at first when I met you I hated you and wanted to beat you. But then, we started to get along well. You became more than just a friend to me, you were like my first real partner. All of my happiest memories have you in them. And I started to notice that you aren’t the egotistical king that you seem like. You actually have feelings! And you care about other people’s feelings too!! Anyways, when I see you my heart feels like _bwah_ , like it’s gonna explode because it’s beating so fast, and…”

Hinata realized he had been ranting.

He looked at Kageyama, who was blushing and looking down. He’s so cute, he thought to himself. Hinata’s smile spread across his face, like a beam of light, illuminating him.

Kageyama smiled too, a real, slightly creepy but still adorable smile. 

His smile morphed into a smirk, as he fluffed Hinata’s hair. 

“I win.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I liked you first.”

“What? No way. When did you realize?”

Kageyama looked wistfully out the window. “The first time I saw you fly.”

“No way!!!! Have you liked me since that game in middle school?” Hinata was dumbfounded.

“That’s right. Although, it changed from a little crush to full-on pining.”

Hinata, who almost always had something to say, was speechless for the first time. Kageyama had liked him for that long? 

Kageyama poked Hinata playfully. “That makes the score even. 358-358.”

Suddenly, Hinata pulled himself close to Kageyama, and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m glad to have you as my partner, Yamayama-kun.”

Kageyama, whose face was now probably the colour of a tomato, leaned in closer to the small orange-haired boy and mumbled, “You too, dumbass.”

They sat like this for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful silence and the blissful warmth from the other’s embrace. 

Kageyama was the first to break the silence.

“Are you finally done asking questions?”

Hinata yawned and said, “You bet, I’m so tired now.”

“Then it’s my turn to ask one.”

“Okay.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Hinata nodded excitedly. “Of course! You don’t even have to ask.”

Without hesitation, Kageyama cradled his face in his hands, and gently pressed their lips together. Hinata wrapped one arm around his partner’s neck, and ran his other hand through his silky black hair.

After what felt like eternity, they finally broke apart, breathless from kissing.

“Wow…” Hinata was, yet again, speechless.

Kageyama cleared his throat, mildly embarrassed. “Well, I think we should go to bed now.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed. “Can I sleep here though?”

Kageyama felt his heart flutter, and he felt all warm inside. This is a good feeling, he thought to himself. Almost as good as tossing to Hinata.

“Of course.”

They fell asleep with Hinata’s back pressed into Kageyama’s chest, and his arms around the smaller boy.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd write a short little epilogue with the other team members' reactions to seeing the two of them in the morning :p Enjoy!

“Oh my gosh, I have to take a picture of this!” Sugawara giggled excitedly, pulling out his phone to snap several photos of the first-year duo, entangled in the sheets and sleeping soundly.

“What are you, their mom?” Daichi asked. 

“Yes, I am, and you’re the father,” Sugawara responded playfully, before exiting the room.

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, smiling.

“You owe me 500 yen!”

“Damn, I really thought those two idiots wouldn’t realize until at least second or third year,” Tsukishima sighed, handing the money over.

Asahi and Tanaka looked at each other, both extremely confused. 

“Wait, Tanaka, Asahi, you guys didn’t know?” Ennoshita laughed. 

“I thought it was so obvious,” added Kinoshita, Narita nodding in agreement.

At that moment, Kageyama groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the entire team encircling him and Hinata. 

“Ah!” he shouted in surprise, which also roused Hinata.

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking up bleary-eyed at the rest of the team. 

“Shouyou!!!! Good job!” Nishinoya yelled, bending down to high-five him.

“Wha-?”

Hinata and Kageyama, both extremely disoriented from staying up late, looked around in confusion.

“Oh, you idiots,” sighed Tsukishima. “Stayed up too late last night? Next time, get a room please.”

“Nice, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi added.

With that, the rest of the club members began to leave the room.

Daichi smiled at the first-year duo. “You two should hurry and get breakfast, or else there’ll be none left,” he said before leaving.

“Race you to the cafeteria!” yelled Hinata.

“You’re on, dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats!!! And thank you for reading my very first fic :) Feel free to leave comments/kudos. <3  
> -  
> Also, find me on Tumblr to scream about Kagehina or Haikyuu, my @ is bigass-nerd :)


End file.
